John Kearsley Mitchell
Dr. John Kearsley Mitchell (May 12, 1793 - April 4, 1858) was an American poet, prose writer, physician, and scientist.Mitchell, John Kearsley, 1793-1858, Social Networks and Archival Content. Web, Aug. 18, 2018. Life Mitchell was born in Shepherdstown, Virginia (now West Virginia), the son of Elizabeth (Kearsley) and Alexander Mitchell. He earned an A.B. from the University of Edinburgh, and an M.D. in 1819 from the Medical Department of the University of Pennsylvania. Before he went to Philadelphia to practice his profession, he made 3 voyages to the Far East as ship's surgeon. He married Sarah Matilda Henry in 1822. They had 9 children, including American physician and writer Silas Weir Mitchell (February 15, 1829 – January 4, 1914).John Kearsley Mitchell, Find a Grave. Web, Aug. 18, 2018. In 1826 he became professor of medicine and physiology at the Philadelphia Medical Institute and in 1833 professor of chemistry at the Franklin Institute. From 1841 to 1858 he was professor of the theory and practice of medicine at Jefferson Medical College. He is buried at Woodlands Cemetery in Philadephia. Writing Edgar Allan Poe: "Dr. Mitchell has published several pretty songs which have been set to music, and become popular. He has also given to the world a volume of poems, of which the longest was remarkable for an old-fashioned polish and vigor of versification. His MS. is rather graceful than picturesque or forcible — and these words apply equally well to his poetry in general.Edgar Allan Poe, J.K. Mitchell, "A Chapter on Autography [part II],” Graham’s Magazine 19 (December 1841), 273-286. Edgar Allan Poe Society, Web, Aug. 18, 2018. Recognition Mitchell was elected a fellow of the College of Physicians in 1827. Publications Poetry *''St. Helena: A poem''. Philadelphia: 1821. * Indecision: A tale of the far west; and other poems. Philadelphia: E.L. Carey & A. Hart, 1839.Indecision, a Tale of the Far West, and other poems (1839), Internet Archive. Web, Mar. 23, 2013. Non-fiction *''The Value of the Practical Interrogation of Nature: A lecture introductory to the course of chemistry applied to the arts''. Philadelphia: J.R.A. Skerrett, 1834. *''On the Wisdom, Goodness and Power of God as Illustrated in the Properties of Water''. Philadelphia: T.K. Greenbank, 1834. *''On the Cryptogamous Origin of Malarious and Epidemic Fevers. Philadelphia: Lea & Blanchard, 1849. *''On the Progress of Recent Science: A lecture, introductory to the course of practice of medicine. Philadelphia: T.K. & P.G. Collins, 1851. * Five Essays on Various Chemical and Medical Subjects (edited by Silas Weir Mitchell). Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1859. *''Remote Consequences of Injuries of Nerves, and Their Treatment''. Philadelphia: Lea Brothers, 1895. Edited *R.W. Bampfield, An Essay on Curvatures and Diseases of the Spine: Including all the forms of spinal distortion. Philadelphia: E. Barrington & Geo. D. Haswell, 1845. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Kearsley Mitchell, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 18, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Guide to the John Kearsley Mitchell Papers, 1827-1849 at Duke University Notes External links ;Books *Works by John Kearsley Mitchell at Internet Archive *John Kearsley Mitchell at Amazon.com ;About *Mitchell, John Kearsley, 1793-1858 at Social Networks and Archival Content *John Kearsley Mitchell at Find a Grave Category:1793 births Category:1858 deaths Category:American medical academics Category:American poets Category:American science writers Category:American surgeons Category:Educators from West Virginia Category:University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:Writers from Pennsylvania Category:Writers from Virginia Category:Writers from West Virginia Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:People from Shepherdstown, West Virginia Category:Physicians from Virginia Category:Physicians from West Virginia Category:Thomas Jefferson University faculty Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets